


Keeping Secrets

by BSBLover2538



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Pre-Relationship, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25647946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: Howie is pregnant, and won't say who the other father is. Once he delivers his son, it's obvious to everyone who the father is, and Howie has no choice but to divulge what happened.
Kudos: 7





	Keeping Secrets

“Where’s Howie?” 

Brian and Nick looked at the other two men in the room, curiosity on their faces. It had been a few months since they all were in the same room together. Kevin and AJ shrugged their shoulders, they had no idea. AJ looked at his phone, sliding his fingers over the screen, texting their errant friend. 

“He says he’ll be here soon. Whatever” AJ dropped his phone on the couch, knowing that Howie would show up eventually. He had tried to hang out with the other man, but Howie shut him down every time, citing other plans. 

“You’re still pissy he never hung out with you, aren’t you?” Kevin observed, and AJ shot him a look. 

“Well did he see any of you?” he petulantly asked in response. 

“No” 

“Nope” 

“I haven’t seen Howie since our last meeting” 

AJ bit his bottom lip, worrying it a bit. It wasn’t like Howie to not see them for four months. Usually they had monthly meetings together, but Howie had bowed out of all of them. AJ was concerned, but knew not to push his best friend. 

“It was a shock when he said he’d come around tonight. I even tried going to see him at work, but he was off or in meetings all the days I tried. The secretary was extremely insistent that she couldn’t disturb him” Brian sighed. He was concerned about Howie as much as AJ was, and knew his cousin and Nick were as well. 

The four looked at each other and shrugged, waiting for Howie to show up. The minutes ticked by, and Kevin and Nick went to get them refills on their drinks. The two were settling back down as Howie opened the door. Their heads whipped around to the front door, seeing Howie walk in. Four jaws dropped as Howie took his coat off. 

“Uh...um…Howie?” Nick stuttered, his blue eyes wide. 

“What is going on?”

“Howard Dwaine!” 

The man in question walked to the living room and sat down on the couch next to Kevin without a word. He smiled wanly at them, and watched their eyes drift down to his protruding midsection. Rubbing it gently, he licked his lips. 

“Hi guys. How are you?” he asked, ignoring the obvious. 

“Four months you haven’t seen us, and the first thing you ask is how we are? What about the obvious Howie? You’re freaking pregnant” AJ burst out. 

“Thank you for stating the obvious. I wouldn’t have known that the movement inside of me was from a baby if you hadn’t told me Alexander” Howie’s voice dripped with sarcasm as he looked into AJ’s brown eyes. 

“Cut the sarcasm Howie, it doesn’t suit you” Brian looked at the older man. 

“Well quit saying the obvious. I am pregnant, 5 months, due in March” Howie rubbed his belly. 

“Who’s the other father?” Nick asked, and Howie shrugged. 

“I know, but I won’t say. It was from a drunken night, and I know they don’t remember. I’m just gonna raise the baby by myself” Howie replied. 

“What about your job? Doesn’t the other father deserve to know that they have a kid?” Kevin incredulously looked at Howie, shock all over his face. 

“Maybe I’ll seek him out after I give birth, I don’t know. My job is safe, I have 3 months paternity leave, and there’s a daycare in the office I can take the baby to until they start preschool” Howie smiled slightly as he felt another kick. They had just started last week, and he loved feeling his child moving inside him. 

The four men shook their heads and tried to process the fact that their friend was pregnant. Each of them had had nights out at clubs with each other, but they were all sure that Howie’s child wasn’t theirs. 

“Due in March, that means you got pregnant in June. Hmmm” Brian went off in thought, and his eyes widened a bit. Shaking his head, he blew the idea off, it couldn’t be possible. Howie studied the younger man’s expression, and smiled when he saw him relax again. 

“Yeah, it’s been fun. Morning sickness sucks, but it's worth it when I see the ultrasound pics of the baby” Howie chuckled softly. 

The five settled down, and soon got off the topic of Howie. The pregnant man got promises from them all to help him with the nursery, and Kevin even volunteered to have his brothers help as well. Howie had grown up near Kevin, and they were childhood friends. 

“Sure, that’s fine” the younger man replied, and Kevin smiled warmly. 

Over the next few months, the five got together more often, and they all helped Howie with the nursery, along with Jerald and Tim. Howie was so grateful, and spent many nights rocking in the glider, talking to his child. The room was in a gender neutral theme, Winnie the Pooh. It was Howie’s favorite childhood series, and he couldn’t wait to see his child in their nursery. 

One night in late March, Howie woke up with massive back pain. He tried to ease it with a hot shower, along with massaging it, but the pain wouldn’t ease. Suddenly he cursed, and his hand ran over his belly. It was rock hard. 

“Fuck!” he swore, and waddled his way into the living room. He had his phone in hand, and scrolled through his contacts. Punching one, he put his phone to his ear. 

“Get your ass over here, I’m in labor” 

“Howie, it’s 4 in the morning, are you sure?” 

“Kevin, my stomach is rock hard, and I’ve had back pain for hours. I’m pretty fucking sure. Now get you and your car over here, and get me to the hospital” Howie hung up as another contraction came, rubbing his belly. 

“I know baby, Uncle Kevin is gonna get us to the hospital” Howie cooed softly as he felt the pressure lower in his belly. 

Ten minutes later, he was waddling his way to Kevin’s car, and the older man got his and the baby’s bags into his car. Making sure Howie was safe, he got them on the way to the hospital. 

“I called Nick, Brian, and AJ. Told them to stay home until the baby is here. God only knows if they will actually listen” Kevin rolled his eyes and Howie shook his head slightly. 

“Shit!” he swore again as another contraction rolled over his belly. 

“Breathe Howie, we are almost there” Kevin tried to placate the younger man, who shot him a death glare. 

“You try and breathe when you have a watermelon trying to come out of your ass Richardson!” Howie snarled, and groaned as another contraction came. Kevin wisely shut up. 

The two quickly got to the hospital, and Howie got settled in. He got checked, and he was already 6cm dilated. Opting for the epidural, he was soon relaxing, and trying to catch some sleep. Kevin had moved to the waiting room, Howie opting to labor and deliver the baby alone. He still wasn’t sure if he wanted to tell the other father. 

Two hours, and one short labor process later, Howie was holding his baby boy. All 9lbs 4 oz, 22 inches of him. Howie was stunned at how big his son was. Now he understood why he was as big as he was. Looking down into his son’s face, Howie knew he wouldn’t be able to keep the other father a secret. Sighing softly, he fed his son a bottle, and changed him with help from the nurse. 

“Can you send someone to get my friends, they should be in the waiting room. Ask for Kevin Richardson please” Howie asked his nurse Tara, who nodded. 

“I’ll get a nurse assistant to grab them” Howie settled back against the pillows, his son settled on his chest fast asleep. 

Several minutes later, a knock at the door came, and Kevin’s head popped in. Howie nodded, and the door widened. The four men trooped in, smiling softly at Howie, seeing the baby on his chest. 

“Who do we have here?” Nick asked, and Howie took a deep breath. 

“My son, Aaden Hoke Dorough” he leaned forward, and pulled the baby into his arms, so his face was visible. One look at Aaden, and Kevin went pale, sitting down in the chair next to Howie’s bed. Brian looked at his cousin, and then the baby, his own eyes going wide in shock. 

“Why...why does the baby look like my brother?” Kevin asked, his green eyes shooting to Howie. 

“Because the night that Tim came out with us during our June get together was the night that Aaden was conceived. I know it was Tim, because I hadn’t had sex with anyone else for a month before him, and no one after him. It was the night that the four of us got plastered, and AJ and Nick had to get us home. Tim and I had sex that night. He didn’t remember the next morning, but I did” Howie revealed. 

“So what are you going to do?” AJ cautiously asked, as Kevin tried to regain his equilibrium. Howie bit his lip, and looked down at Aaden. 

“Since Kevin knows, I can’t hide it anymore. I’ll tell Tim soon. After that? Who knows. I’m prepared to raise Aaden on my own” Howie looked at Kevin, who was starting to calm down. 

“Why didn’t you tell Tim when it happened? He would have stepped up and been there for you” Kevin was starting to get angry on his brother’s behalf. Brian instantly went to his side and rubbed Kevin’s back to calm him. 

“Because I didn’t want to burden him, the last thing I wanted him to think was that I seduced him, and wanted to get pregnant. It was a night of drunken sex, and I thought that’s all it was. I knew I could get pregnant, but I hadn’t had the chance to tell him. The condoms came out, but apparently broke, or something. I don’t know, but I ended up pregnant, and it’s Tim’s. That’s all I know” Howie looked down at Aaden, not wanting to look elsewhere. 

“I’m calling Tim” Kevin got up and pulled his phone out, leaving the room. Howie knew not to stop him, and he sighed softly. Nick replaced Kevin on the chair, and looked at Howie. 

“Can I hold Aaden?” he asked, and Howie nodded. Brian took the baby and gave him to Nick, helping Howie out. The older man couldn’t move quickly, his muscles and body exhausted. 

The three all cooed over the baby, and Howie tried to relax. He knew that Tim wasn’t going to be any happier than Kevin seemed to be. The minutes ticked by, and Kevin came back in. 

“He’s on his way” 

“Okay. Can you all leave please? I’d like to talk to Tim alone” Howie looked at the four, who left the room a couple minutes later. Aaden was back in his arms, and Howie watched his son sleep. 

Twenty minutes went by, and the door opened once again. Tim stepped in the room, and looked at Howie. Aaden was facing outward, and Tim stopped short looking at the baby. He shook his head and sat down in the chair next to Howie’s bed. 

“Why?” was all he asked, his eyes boring into Howie’s. 

“I was scared, I didn’t want to burden you, I didn’t know what else to do. We were both drunk, and you didn’t remember fucking me. I thought we used condoms, and I had no idea I was pregnant until a month later when I started puking” Howie softly said, tracing his son’s features. 

“Now I have a son. What’s his name?” 

“Aaden Hoke Dorough. I can change it if you want?” Howie looked over at the older man. 

“No, it fits him. My brothers can extend the Richardson line. He seems big, how much does he weigh” Tim winced at the look in Howie’s eyes. 

“9lbs 4 oz 22 inches. Your son nearly broke my tailbone” Howie retorted, and Tim shook his head. 

“Yea, we Richardson boys are usually on the bigger side. So, what do we do now?” 

“Do you want to be in Aaden’s life? Do you actually have feelings for me? Where do you see this going?” Howie questioned back. Tim took off his ball cap and rubbed his short hair as he sighed. 

“I’ve had feelings for you for a while now, and I definitely want to be there to raise Aaden. Why don’t we take this slow, and simple for now. You are recovering, and we need to talk once you get home. For now, I’d like to be on the birth certificate, and stay here with you until you get discharged. We can go from there” Tim stated. 

“I’ll agree with that. I haven’t filled out his birth certificate yet, but I will name you as the other father. I have feelings for you as well, but like you said, let’s take this slow. Now, take your son, he needs another feeding, and I need to use the bathroom” Howie held out Aaden, and Tim took his son in his arms for the first time. 

Howie hit the button for the nurse, and two minutes later one bustled in. “What do you need Mr. Dorough?” she asked. 

“I need to pee, and I need a bottle for the baby. His father will feed him” Howie nodded to Tim and Aaden. The nurse nodded, and a few minutes later, came in with another bottle, and an assistant to help Howie into the bathroom. 

Tim watched cautiously as Howie eased out of bed, and he got the nipple into his son’s mouth. Looking down at Aaden, Tim knew that things were going to get crazy, but he was looking forward to it. Howie walked out a few minutes later to see the most beautiful sight. Tim was singing to Aaden, rubbing the baby’s back gently, getting him to burp. Howie knew that things would be okay from now on. As he eased back into bed, Howie watched Tim care for their son, and peace washed over him. This all felt good, and right. He finally felt whole, and knew things were going to work out in the end. 


End file.
